


missing moments

by gayrefrain



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School Drama, Missing Scenes, One-Shots, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrefrain/pseuds/gayrefrain
Summary: snapshots of Veronica and Logan before Lilly died, the year after, and during the first season.





	1. Chapter Index

**Author's Note:**

> There's an amazing fic of missing moments between Pacey and Joey on Dawson's Creek, and after binging Veronica Mars, I decided I needed to write my own version of that.

This will serve as the index I create because I will post all of these out of order. 

**Before Lilly Died**

["Eighty an Hour and the Radio Loud"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580/chapters/43082012) (Summary: Veronica gets to ride in Logan's new car.) 

["Free Bar, That's The Point"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580/chapters/43193693) (Summary: Logan’s aunt gets remarried and he brings Veronica along to the reception.)

"[Searching for a New High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580/chapters/44724922)" (Summary: Veronica and Logan get a ride from Keith after pulling up drunk to the Kane house.)

 

**The Year After Lilly Died**

[ "I'm Asking You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580/chapters/42639332) (Summary: Logan, drunk, calls Veronica for a ride.)

["'Cause Reckless is Fun"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580/chapters/43138532) (Summary: While relaxing on his father’s movie set, Logan literally bumps into Veronica, who’s chasing a criminal.)

 

**When The Show Starts**

"[Didn't Know How Lost I Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941580/chapters/43041485)" (Summary: Someone steals Veronica’s clothes, and Logan hears about it.)


	2. I'm Asking You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, drunk, calls Veronica for a ride. (The Year After Lilly Died)

Logan Echolls only knew one phone number in his alcohol-addled mind, and it kept ringing until the automated voice said _The number you have dialed is no longer in service_.

He hated that the phone company took away her voicemail message.

_You have reached the voicemail of Lilly Kane! Drop a message, and if you’re cool, I’ll get back to you._

He missed the little moments where he could hear her voice outside his memories, like it solidified her as real. Sometimes, he doubted what was, especially the rumors the Mars bastard was spreading around town about the Kanes. He saw what it was doing to Duncan. And it made him sick.

At the thought of it, he threw up in a nearby sink. Shelly Pomeroy’s parties always went too hard. Especially the New Years ones. When he was back in the living room, people were doing body shots and snorting coke off each other. He dabbled in more than alcohol, like everyone, but in the party drugs like GHB. Coke was too 80s.  

He looked in the mirror. He was blurry but he stood tall, and it didn’t seem like he got puke on his shirt. He ran the water and splashed some on his face, which sharpened things into focus.

He left the bathroom and looked for Duncan. The nerd was nowhere to be found. Meg Manning said he left already, and Dick Casablancas said he was planning on hooking up in Shelly’s pool so he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

All Logan wanted was water and a warm bed. He didn’t even need someone in it.

He looked at his phone and dialed Lilly’s number once more.

_The number you have dialed-_

He nearly threw the phone in frustration. He collapsed on the sofa and played with the device, rotating it in his fingers.

The _real_ message played loud and clear. _You have reached the voicemail of Lilly Kane! Drop a message, and if you’re cool, I’ll get back to you_. Then, the beep-

Wait.

He looked at the phone once more, begging his delirious memory to keep this in mind. There was something before the beep.

There was _another_ beep. One done with-

He groaned and rolled his head into the cushion.

Lilly’s voicemail message included a playful shouting of _BEEP!_ with Veronica Mars.

Ugh. Would that bitch ever leave him alone?

Logan dry-heaved, causing the other partygoers around to recoil and evaporate. Good, He wanted to be alone.

But even though he felt it, he wouldn’t be alone there.

With a sigh, he looked for his car keys. He needed to find a way to get home.

But then he remembered Duncan drove him here.

Fuck.

Automatically, his fingers started dialing a new number. The sound of the ringing pierced his drunk brain, and he heard a new voice.

“Logan Echolls,” Veronica Mars greeted as if his name tasted sour. “Planning on expanding your skillset into bullying over the phone?” Her voice was cool yet bitter.

He smirked involuntarily, something amusing and now familiar about her instant hostility.

“I’m drunk,” He responded. “I need a ride.”

“Don’t you have a driver or something?”

“I gave him the holiday-” He dry-heaved through the word, then coughed. “Holiday off.”

“Jesus, you sound awful,” She said, then sighed. “Where are you?”

“Shelly’s,” He curled into the sofa.

“Jesus,” She said again, but this time it was softer and hushed, like she didn’t really want him to hear it. “Where are you _at_ Shelly’s?”

“The couch,” He answered, curling up onto it more. It was so soft.

“Don’t move,” She ordered. “I’ll be there in fifteen. Don’t drink anything but water. Got it?”

“Got it,” He slurred out, and closed his eyes, and he fell into the warmth.

Something pricked his finger and he yelped in surprise, scrambling on the sofa, and looking at the cause.

Veronica twirled her key ring in her fingers, and he wondered if she used a key to press into his nail bed. He studied her closely.

“Your hair’s different,” He said. It was shorter and framed her face.

“You’re surprisingly observant for smelling like Everclear,” She quipped. “C’mon, Echolls, I want to beat the limo drivers to the traffic.”

“Don’t take me home,” He said as he held out his hands. With a disgruntled sigh, she pulled him up. He instantly wobbled and she wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him.

“You’re lucky everyone’s too drunk to watch us,” She said and started guiding him out of the house. “And where the hell am I supposed to take you?”

“You’re smart, V,” He yawned as they left the front door. “You figure it out.”

“If you puke in my car, I’ll kill you,” She warned as they approached it. “And I know three places where they won’t find you for a hundred years.”

“I’m shaking in my boots,” He said. As she shoved him onto the leather seats, his eyes closed and let the sleep overtake him.

Logan woke up in her car as Veronica killed the engine. “I figured it out, asshole,” She muttered under her breath.

The alcohol had long faded from party supplement to depressant, and he sluggishly stepped out of her car and he suffered headrush as he tried to settle himself.

The fuzzy edges around him sharpened to form a shitty apartment complex. He couldn’t help the sneer, “This is where you live?”

“Unless you have a spare mansion you want to donate, shut the fuck up,” She snapped. “I’m helping _you_ out here, Joel Cairo. Don’t make me regret it.”

He wondered if she would make him go home, and his mind wandered to the possibilities of that outcome. His father might be there, fucking another woman. Or there waiting for his mistake, armed with his thinnest belt.

His mom, if she was sober, would be disappointed in him for getting so drunk, since she had the tendency to be a hypocrite when it came to her baby boy. But mostly, she'd be irritated if he got caught with someone as low on the Neptune totem pole as a Mars.

“Do you remember when Lilly broke her ankle at cheerleading practice?” He asked as she lead him over to her apartment. “And we carried her to the nurse’s office?”

“ _You_ carried her,” She corrected.

“You held her hand,” Logan continued, memory becoming clearer as he mulled it over. “And you said all the right things. She was crying and bitching nonstop but you got her to shut up without ever _telling_ her to. How do you do that?” He couldn’t remember her words, but he remembered the way Lilly calmed down, and took deep breaths, which was a feat.

She didn’t answer as she unlocked the door. She flicked on the light. “You’re lucky my dad’s organizing files at the new office-”

“How do you know what to say?” He demanded, spinning to face her. “She was my _girlfriend_ but yet _you_ knew what to say.”

Veronica rubbed her hands over her face and went to the kitchen. “You’re drunk.”

“So? I still deserve an answer.”

She sighed and pulled out a glass. “I say what I want to hear,” She answered. “I also say whatever it takes to get them to say what I want to hear.”

Logan couldn’t tell the distinction as he flopped on the sofa. His stupid height of 6’0 made his feet dangle off the edges of the furniture, but it worked to kick off his shoes.

“What do you wanna hear now, Veronica?”

He turned to look at her as she set down a glass of water and two aspirin on the little table, probably from a flea market or Ikea.

“Besides that I hope you say you’ll be out of here before my dad returns?” She raised an eyebrow. He said nothing. She sighed and grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa. She draped it over him. It wasn’t cashmere but it was immediately soft and warm. He burrowed into it.

“Besides that,” He said.

“That I hope you feel better, and that this will stop hurting soon,” She said, but this time it was soft. Almost like she didn't want him to hear it. He turned to look at her once more, and her arms were crossed.

“Thanks, Ronnie,” He said, and closed his eyes once more. He heard the light switch click, and then he was all alone in the Mars’s living room. The feeling of what should have been disgust or shame was instead replaced with a drunk, exhausted calm. And he was able to sleep.


	3. didn't know how lost I was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone steals Veronica’s clothes again as she showers, and Logan hears about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after Like a Virgin but before Lord of the Bling.

The _one_ day that Meg Manning had called in sick, the bitches in their year had the excellent timing and or foresight to flush her clothes again. Even her gym clothes.

Who would say popular girls aren’t clever?

Veronica Mars stewed, still dripping wet, and grabbed her phone after drying off her hands. She debated the ethics of texting Wallace, who needed all the attention focused on a game against Poseidon Academy, a rival not on the same level as Pan, but up there. She considered Mac, but then remembered Mac had ducked out of school earlier to go on a family road trip to Sequoia.

She tapped on her phone anxiously. Wallace would understand, but she didn’t want him to be concerned about the jocks on the team getting involved. He’d be upset and start shit, and she’d much rather he focus. These people didn’t need another piece of ammo against her.

But maybe he could spare a moment to bring her his gym bag?

Oh, but then it’d be gross...

She was just about to say _fuck it_ and go off in her towel, partially because she had no other option and partially to prove a point, when she heard someone knock on the door.

“I was gonna ask if you’re decent, but I think we already know the answer to that question,” She heard a familiar voice.

She turned to see the door pressing open just a crack.

“What do you want, Logan?” She demanded, adjusting the towel higher.

“I heard our school’s peppiest talking shit about their master plan of stealing your clothes in the halls,” Logan Echolls said. The door still did not open all the way. “I figured you could use some help.”

Veronica clenched her jaw. “I’m fine, I’ll just wear a towel.”

“Kinky, Ms. Mars, but I have a t-shirt right here,” She moved out of view from the crack in the doorway but saw him stick his arm through, a bunched up shirt.

Her eyes narrowed at it, her fist clenching at her towel by her chest. “That’s the shirt you had on this morning.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of cliché about beggars and choosers, but I'm blanking,” He said drily. “If you’re worried about those of the student body who could swoon at my washboard abs, fret not, I have a tank top on.”

“I was more worried about your body odor,” She couldn’t help but banter, but she walked to the door. She studied his arm, and smothered a smile, then frowned. There was more than just his green t-shirt there.

“Old Spice covers all sins,” He said. “Lucky for you, I found an old pair of my boxers in the Xterra-”

“Oh god, _gross_ -”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, they’re from surfing, they’re clean,” She could practically hear his eyes roll. “I always brought extra pairs to the beach. You do _not_ want to get sand around your dick.”

“I think I can perfectly picture how uncomfortable sand can be there,” She snapped, then softened as she pictured all the people in the halls who would try to yank the towel for her. “I’m- Thanks, Logan. I appreciate this.”

“I’d say ‘anytime’ but I don’t plan on always keeping an arsenal of fresh undies around,” He said as she took the clothing. “Sorry, but I don’t have a bra, even in the car. If I did, I’d guess most of my conquests are a bit more _endowed_ than you are.”

She rolled her eyes as she quickly got changed, after giving the boxers a quick sniff test. He was telling the truth, they were clean.

“It’s truly a skill how you could be so obnoxious yet decent at the same time.”

“I think there was a compliment in there somewhere, but I expect a bit more from your knight in shining armor.”

Veronica Mars opened the door to see him standing there, in his tank top and cargo pants.

“More like knight in white wife-beater.”

Logan smirked at her, “I think I can rock the White Trash look. Thankfully, I don’t need to lose the wealth to try the aesthetic.”

She made a face, and he laughed.

“Thanks, Logan,” She said sincerely. “I guess I owe you one.”

“You can have this one for free, Mars. I’m enjoying the way you look in my t-shirt,” He said, eyes roaming over her.

She looked down at the shapeless shirt that draped over her petite frame. For once, she was grateful for Neptune High's lack of air conditioning. It prevented an unfortunately  _headlights_ situation. “I look like a circus tent. Besides, you’re the one who said I wasn’t endowed.”

“Slow your roll, I said you weren’t _as_ endowed, don’t put words in my mouth,” He said. “Will you be alright?”

His sudden change nearly gave her whiplash, but she gave him a weak smile. “I have more to add to my shit list, but that’s par for the course.”

The bell rang, then Logan smiled. “Well, the clock struck midnight, but I don’t think these will turn to rags.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to have even the rags dry-cleaned,” She said.

“I bet you’re very good at the fluffing and folding, Mars,” He winked. “Good luck with your wrath, it’s my favorite sin.”

He turned and left her, walking down the halls. But she called out, “I thought it was greed!” He turned around once more, and laughed, before heading off. 

They caught some strange looks, probably a mix of their new fashion and the interaction between two sworn enemies, but she, as usual, didn't pay them much mind. Even though she knew it would refuel the gossip machine and make her seem more like the school's whore.

Logan Echolls, she mused to herself, maybe there was more to the psychotic jackass than she thought.


	4. Eighty an Hour and the Radio Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets the yellow Xterra and Lilly and Veronica tag along for a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see this set the March/April before Lilly died. Logan probably only legally got his permit at most, but just go with me on it, I really wanted to write this lol.

It was a lazy day at the Mars house, and Veronica Mars couldn’t be happier. Duncan was out playing soccer, so Lilly demanded a girls day in with the sleepover staples of painting nails, reading magazines, and talking about celebrity boys. 

As if summoning the devil, Logan sent Lilly a text saying he had a surprise for her and would be over in half an hour. Then the gossip shifted to their real life boys.

Veronica Mars stared down at Lilly Kane, smiling as the other blonde took her turn of painting her nails soft pink. 

“So, what do you think Logan’s surprise is?”

Lilly rolled her eyes with a smirk. “He probably found a new sex position online and wants to try it.”

Veronica blushed. Lilly and Logan had been having sex since freshman year, and it made her kind of nervous. If Logan talked about it with Duncan as much as Lilly talked about it with her (which she wished against on  _ so many _ levels), she wondered if Duncan was bored with her. Or was planning on rushing her. 

So far, that hadn’t happened, but the idea of it stressed her out. 

“You mean there’s one you haven’t tried?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“Look at you, Miss Vee, giving me shit,” Lilly flicked her foot, causing Veronica to laugh. “I’m so proud, I’ve finally corrupted you.”

“Well, with both you and Logan tag-teaming there, it was bound to happen,” She shrugged, a fluid motion, causing Lilly to giggle.

“Interesting use of the word ‘tag-team,’” Her best friend hummed as she put away the nail polish. “I bet you and me are his fantasy threesome.”

Veronica gasped so hard she nearly felt her chest cave in, causing Lilly to cackle. This was her favorite reaction. “Don’t even say that!”

“What! It’s true, when he gets here, I’ll ask,” She shimmied her shoulders. “Speaking of, where  _ is _ he?”

Veronica smiled, “It’s Logan, you really expected him to be on time?”

“Now you mock Logan? You devil, I’m so proud of you,” Lilly tackled Veronica into a hug.

Veronica shrieked out a frantic laugh as she fell, “Don’t! We’ll get polish on the carpet!”

“That’s a risk I’ll have to take,” Lilly said, and they both stayed flopped on the floor. “Ugh, we should be doing something, not just fucking around up here.”

“Like what?”

Before Lilly could answer, a horn honked from outside. They both shuffled, careful not to mar their handiwork on their toes, to the window.

In the Mars’ driveway, a giant, bright yellow Nissan Xterra pulled in and Logan Echolls jumped out. He looked up at the window and made a “come hither” gesture with his fingers and his eyebrows once they locked eye contact.

Veronica and Lilly turned to each other. “Oh my god,” They said at the same time. Forgetting their polish, they raced down the stairs to the driveway.

“So you got the Xterra?” Veronica spoke first as Lilly catapulted herself into Logan’s awaiting arms. She waited for her answer as the naughty couple did their welcoming makeout session, regardless of how long it had been since they’d seen each other.

“Yep, ain’t she a beauty?” Logan grinned proudly as he pulled Lilly in close to his side. 

“‘She’?” Veronica clarified as Lilly scrunched up her nose and said, “It’s hideous. It’s like a highlighter.”

“Do no disparage the car,” Logan ran a hand over the sleek paint job. “And yes, all vehicles are a ‘she,’ Ronnie.”

“Why, because they work so hard?”

Logan tilted his head in acknowledgment of her win, and continued, “Dad finally relented, saying he didn’t need to shell out money for a chauffeur for me. C’mon, what do you really think?”

“It’s hideous, you couldn’t have gotten a Beemer or a Corvette or something?” Lilly demanded. Veronica frowned, noticing Logan do the same. She knew how much he’d wanted this car. 

“I like it,” Veronica found herself speaking up, causing all eyes to turn on her. She almost wanted to not go against Lilly, but she wanted to defend Logan. “It’s like a sunflower. Plus, it’s a great car.”

Logan smiled at her.

“Whatever, I guess I could get used to it,” Lilly sighed, then turned to smirk up at Logan. “Especially that spacious back seat-”

Veronica covered her ears, “La-la-la-la-la.”

The couple laughed and Logan twirled the keys in his fingers, “C’mon, ladies, I’m itching to take this thing on a drive. Let’s go.” 

Veronica and Lilly squealed in excitement and hopped in the car.

Later, the three of them cruised the Pacific Coast Highway, the windows down and the radio blasting Eminem’s “Without Me.” Veronica closed her eyes and let the wind whip through her long hair. She had to admire Logan’s bravery, she loved cars but the idea of going down this crazy highway was terrifying. Especially at how fast he was going. She appreciated someone in their friend group already having wheels, but maybe he didn't have to be pushing them so hard.

She looked at the couple in the front seat. Logan’s hand reached over to hold Lilly’s, but Lilly pulled it away to turn to Veronica after turning down the music. “You okay back there?”

“Happy as a clam,” Veronica said, voice a bit tight. “A clam going 80 miles an hour.”

“A miracle in this hunk of junk,” Lilly said. If she had to guess, her best friend was rolling her eyes.

“Spoilsport,” Logan crooned, but he slowed down. Just as she was starting to enjoy the drive, he started putting pedal to the metal again. 

“Oh god, Logan, don’t,” Veronica clutched the “oh shit” handle. 

“Babe, I don’t think this shitty car can handle going above 90,” Lilly sniped.

That just seemed to goad Logan. The car inched faster. Palm trees turned into blurs in the windows. The car started to shake. 

“Logan, you gotta slow down!” Veronica cried out. 

“Let’s see what this car can do,” He said, a bit of wickedness in his tone. Somehow, the car seemed to go even faster. They had to be going over 110 miles per hour.

Lilly let out an exhilarated  _ whoop! _ from the passenger seat.

She scrunched her eyes shut. She wasn’t much of a prayer, other than the times Lilly dragged her to Sunday services after Saturday sleepovers as a buffer with Mrs. Kane, but she prayed to any deity listening that they would slow down.

Then she heard it, that familiar  _ blip _ of a cop siren, turning into a full on alarm.

“Shit,” Logan muttered, finally slowing down and pulling over. Veronica exhaled a breath, and felt her fingers unclench around the handle, and it was almost painful as feeling entered back into her hand.

Lilly giggled and sang, “You’re in trouble...”

She didn’t hear Logan’s response, if any, as he killed the engine. She watched in surprise as her father appeared at the driver’s window.

“Dad? What are doing here?” She was both relieved and confused.

“Veronica, you’re in here?”

“I thought the sheriff didn’t do such lowly errands, Keith,” Lilly said, almost sounding smug.

“Officer Sachs’ mother is having surgery and he needed me to cover,” Her dad said. “But let’s focus on how fast you were going, Mr. Echolls. 123 in a 75?”

“I’m pretty sure we broke the sound barrier, Mr. Mars.” 

“Logan, you know I think you’re a good kid, but I don’t like reckless teen drivers in the first place. No to mention ones not properly licensed  _ and _ driving my daughter around.” His voice was clear and concise, but with a tough sharpness underneath.

“Dad-” 

“It won’t happen again,” The driver said softly. 

“I have to give you a ticket, Logan.” 

“Why, does the police department need new uniforms?” He snarked, then paused. Veronica recoiled, she wasn’t expecting that. “I’m sorry, sir, that just slipped out. I’ll take whatever punishment you deem fit.”

Veronica scrunched her shoulders to her ears, trying to shrink. God, having a police officer as her father could be mortifying. But getting into a car accident with a reckless fifteen-year-old driver wasn’t how she pictured dying either. She didn’t want to be in that car another second.

As Keith Mars wrote out the ticket, Veronica spoke up, “Dad, mind if I join you for the rest of your shift?”

In the rearview mirror, Logan’s eyes turned to lock with hers, and they almost looked hurt. She refocused on her father.

“Of course,” He said, and she unbuckled and opened the door.

“C’mon, Ronnie, I promise I’ll drive slower.”

“No, you two should have fun,” She said, forcing a polite smile on her face as she scooted across the leather. “It can be a date now, you don’t need me to tag along.”

“Are you sure, V?” Lilly asked, finally sounding sweet.

“I’m sure,” Veronica hopped out of the car, her knees wobbly as she hit the ground. With that reaction, she knew she made the right decision.

Keith handed Logan the ticket. “It won’t be a mark on your permit, as long as you pay the ticket within the time allotted.”

“Thanks,” Logan said. But his eyes locked on hers. “Are you sure you don’t want to stick around?’

“Have fun,” She avoided the answer. “Congrats on the car, Logan.” The word  _ it suits you _ almost slipping out.

Logan nodded and muttered a “thanks” before starting the car again. The music started up once more and a Michelle Branch song played that she didn’t recognize. 

The yellow car drove off, much safer this time. The two Mars waited before entering the cruiser.

“You made the right decision, honey,” Keith kissed the top of her head.

Veronica nodded, but she couldn’t tell if that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. ‘cause reckless is fun (when you're not the one that gets hurt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While relaxing on his father’s movie set, Logan literally bumps into Veronica, who’s chasing a criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence in this chapter: a knife, a minor brawl, and an explicit but not too graphic mention of child abuse.

Logan hated when his dad dragged him to film sets. They were crowded, and loud, and everyone was so _focused_ , it was so hard to dick around.

He sat in his dad’s chair on the open beach, the name ECHOLLS emblazoned across the back. He flipped through the script, his only source of entertainment which was unfortunate because it was blander than Wonder bread. At least the pay was seven figures, which is what his dad kept telling him.

Against his better judgment, he kept reading. The dialogue was some of the worst he’d ever seen, all of it on the nose and verbose, using words people don’t use in normal conversations. He wondered if the screenwriter had ever been outside.

Logan preferred losing his brain cells the intoxication way, so he dropped the script to the floor and scoped the area around their location as they set up the next shot. His father walked to the makeup woman as the stand-in took his place. He watched with thinly veiled disgust as his father flirted with her, even though Marissa was much closer to his age than his dad’s.

Unable to stomach it, he turned to the boardwalk to people watch. There were a couple families, which tugged at his heart that was _far_ too sentimental for his level of sobriety. He grabbed one of the spare binoculars on the set that weren’t being used (the director’s words were _not aesthetically pleasing enough_ ) and used them to scope even further, farther from the nonsense.

Down at the other end of the walk, probably almost 1000 feet away, he saw a guy in a bright red jacket push through the crowd heading towards the pier. A familiar bumbling sheriff chased after him, even from the far distance.

Logan rolled his eyes and set the binoculars down. Even as a private detective with no oversight, Keith Mars was still an incompetent moron. But before he could turn back to something more interesting, someone knocked into him, sending them both to the asphalt.

“Shit!” They both cried out at the same time. Logan grunted at the bang to his funny bone, then looked up to see the blonde, blue-eyed bitch who hit him.

“Veronica Mars,” He greeted through gritted teeth as her warmth still splayed on top of him. He was used to hot girls on top of him, but they usually didn’t take him by surprise. “Don’t you-”

Before he could quip, she shoved off of him. “Bail jumper- he has a knife, I gotta go.” She took off, a blonde blur blazing toward the pier.

He looked back to the movie set-up, then figured a bail jumper was definitely more entertaining. Using his old jock skills, he caught up with Veronica as they raced for the pier.

“The guy in the red jacket?” He clarified.

“Go away, you’re not a professional,” She threw at him.

“Yet you’re here,” He said, stopping after she skidded to a stop. The crowd thickened at the edges of the pier, and she darted around, jumping on the pads of her feet to get a better look.

“Dad!” She called over to him and they ran to him. Logan saw Mars’s eyebrows raise at the sight of him. “Where’d he go?”

“I lost him,” Mars said it like a curse. “I’ll head out to the parking lot, you scope the pier.”

“He wouldn’t box himself in,” Logan pointed out, deigning to speak to him.

“He might be hiding,” Veronica said, and grabbed his arm. “C’mon, Spike, are you in or out?”

Logan spared a glance at the set and then followed Veronica.

“The guy is 6’5, wearing that weird red jacket, and he’s carrying a pretty decent knife,” Veronica said, picking up to a jog. He kept up. “Stay behind me and don’t be stupid.”

“What makes you think I would be?” He said as salaciously as possible.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t hurt civilians.”

They walked through the crowds, pushing past people. She was practically spinning as she looked through every nook and cranny and every person in every crowd. He had to admit it, she was thorough.

“Do you see him?” Veronica asked, looking up at him.

“Why me?”

“Why not?”

“Isn’t this your job? Oh, I’m sorry, your _hobby_?” He put his hands on his hips, but continued to scope the pier.  

“You’re the tallest,” She pointed out.

“I just think you’re the shortest in general, half-pint.”

“You make another short joke,” She warned. “And I’ll jump on your back.”

Logan rolled his eyes, but as he did, he saw a red sleeve sneaking toward the end of the pier. He pointed, “That him?”

She looked where he gestured and her eyes lit up. Without a word, she took off and he followed once more.

“Get out of the way!” He shouted, shoving through a family. Veronica yelled for people to get back, but managed to do it without getting sworn out. She oddly had that skill, he had to admit it.

He and Veronica kept the guy in their sight as they made it to the end of the pier. Red Shirt hit the edge and spun around as they approached.

“Step back!” The guy shouted, brandishing the knife at them. Both he and Veronica jumped backwards as the people nearby scrambled away.

“Don’t do this,” Veronica said. “You’ll just make it worse, put the knife down.”

“I’m not going back to jail,” He shouted, swinging the knife wildly.

Logan swallowed. He’d seen a similar scene in two of his dad’s movies, but he’d never noticed how much the knife glinted with each movement under the sun. Maybe because they were plastic in the movies. He stayed still, even though he longed to run with the rest of the crowd.

Veronica, like an idiot, moved closer, “You’ll be okay. I’ll be honest, though, running doesn’t look good. If we tell ‘em you went easily, it reflects really well.”

She spoke like she was letting him in on a secret. Logan watched as the criminal mulled it over.

To his utter shock, the guy in the red jacket put down the knife, his hand shaking.

“That’s really smart of you,” Veronica said. Carefully, she knelt down and picked up the knife. “Good choice.”

Logan exhaled in relief and loosened the tension in his shoulders, but the guy wilded on him and threw a punch.

If he had been completely honest, he’d been _dying_ for a chance to let loose, ever since his father had “insisted” on him going to set that day after a party that weekend.

Logan swung back, and a brawl ensued.

“Logan, Jesus, stop!” Veronica called from nearby. But Logan took a punch to the chin with a wicked laugh and elbowed the guy in the nose. “You’re such a dipshit,” He thought he heard and then he saw the guy below him start to shake.

Logan jumped backwards, scrambling off the criminal as Veronica tasered him.

“Could you just be, like, chill for a goddamn second?” She berated him, pocketing the taser as she then pulled out a pair of zip ties. She tied up the criminal. Some people clapped around them, but it mostly felt awkward.

Logan wiped blood from under his nose. “Do you think it’s broken?”

“If it were, it’d be an improvement,” She said with a smile as she got the guy to his feet. Logan scowled, but she took a closer look. Her fingers went to touch it, but he swatted her hand away. “You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Dr. Mars.”

“You’re the one that asked. Hey, don’t movie sets have a medic?”

Logan shrugged as he flexed his knuckles.

“Thanks for tagging along,” She said as her dad and two police officers ran through the crowd.

“I’d say ‘anytime,’ but I don’t think that’s the case,” He responded.

“Jesus, what happened?” The Former Sheriff of Neptune demanded, grabbing the criminal away from Veronica.

“Don’t pretend to care now, Mars,” Logan said, pushing between the two of them. “It’s a bit late for that.” And then he left them, his disgust nearly spilling through his pores. 

Later, when he and his dad were safely at home and away from prying eyes, Aaron smacked him in his already hurt nose, breaking it officially. He demanded to know why he’d risked Aaron’s set to go “play cop.”

But Logan didn’t have an answer.


	6. Free Bar, That's the Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s dad’s sister is getting remarried and he brings Veronica along to the reception.

Logan Echolls reached over as one of the many low-rent caterers walked by with flutes of champagne. He snatched one off the tray.

Just as he was about to take a sip, his “date” smoothly grabbed it from him and set it away.

“You’re no fun,” He griped at her, but Veronica Mars simply shrugged.

“Open bar doesn’t mean ‘open to everyone,’” She corrected. “We’re still fifteen.”

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants, stretching his legs under the table. His growth spurt was still kicking through, and his pants were almost too short for the occasion. “The food’s all health crap, and they only have fizzy water. Not even Diet Coke. LA people suck.”

“They’ll cut the cake soon, hopefully,” She sent a wary look at the wedding party’s table, the newlyweds still greeting people and _not_ eating.

“I’m sorry I dragged you along, I hoped it'd be more interesting,” He offered.

“I don’t mind at all that you asked me, this is really cool,” Veronica looked at the opulence, smoothing her hair down. She’d been doing that the entire day, fixing her hair or adjusting her dress. She looked amazing to him, hair in soft curls and her dress looked like an emerald, with the edges of the skirt sparkly under all the lights of the dance floor. “But I was wondering why you did.”

“My mom said Lilly couldn’t come, apparently something about her ‘stealing the show,’” He sent Veronica a smirk, which she returned. Lilly couldn’t resist being the center of attention. That’s only good wedding behavior when it was your own wedding. As two of the closest yet non-related people in her life, they were well familiar. “And I dragged Duncan here the last time Aunt Abbi got married, so I figured he deserved a break.”

“What number husband is this one?” Veronica leaned over to ask, keeping it hush. He appreciated her discretion, but he doubted anyone at the table cared enough to listen to two kids. 

“Lucky number 6,” Logan held up the fingers. “If I had my drink, I’d cheers to this one last lasting longer than a month.”

She gasped, “No way did one last shorter than a month.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, “Thirty two days before they called the lawyers. Should we place a bet?”

“That’d be so cruel,” Veronica said. Logan frowned, but then she said after a beat, “Two years.”

“You give ‘em that long?” The engagement and dating had only been about seven months total.

“Look at them,” She kicked her head to the Happy Couple. He followed her eye line to his aunt and new uncle. “His hand’s on her back, not her waist but not her shoulder. That shows tolerating affection. They’re talking to the same couple, but she’s completely faced away from him. She’s already bored. But they care enough about each other to throw a shindig-”

“‘Shindig’-” He went to mock, but she kept analyzing.

“So she’ll pretend it’s just the early wedding jitters, but then when six months pass, she’ll know it’s more than that. They’ll both pretend everything is fine for another six or so months, and then she’ll say she wants to leave him, but he’ll try counseling. She might give it an honest shot for as much as three months, but then she’ll start cheating to find some happiness, and he’ll find out about a couple months later, but try to move past it. Then, he’ll realize he deserves better or he’ll start cheating and then they decide it’s better to end the marriage than continue like that.”

For a moment, Logan didn’t respond.

“That is a thorough examination of my aunt’s next two years.”

Veronica put a hand over her mouth, “Oh god, that was so out of line. That’s just a game my dad and I play-”

His laughter interrupted her. “No, that’s probably what’s going to happen. And I wouldn’t bet against Veronica Mars anyway.”

He turned to look at her, and she smiled back at him.

The music changed to a slow song, and more people moved from the “food” to the dance floor. But Logan and Veronica stayed at their table, an awkward mix of people in their 20s, since they weren’t at the kids’ table at his insistence. He almost wanted to ask her to dance, but he was dating Lilly, and she and Duncan had just started dating. It’d be weird.

Of course, that’s when his parents walked by, holding onto each other and taking a break from basking in the attention of being the most famous people

“Take the girl out dancing, Logan. Us Echolls men know how to treat our women.”

“This is Veronica, not Lilly, Dad,” Logan said, sounding a bit more surly than he ought have. He shouldn’t have put it past his father to confuse the two girls.

“Trust me, son, I know,” He said. The two teens frowned at that, but Lynn laughed.

“How could we forget Veronica? She’s such a sweetheart,” His mom reached over to pat Veronica’s shoulder. Logan noted her brown eyes were glassy. At least someone was enjoying the open bar. “You should dance with her, Logan. Be a good host.”

With that, his parents left them to themselves and an awkward tension in the air.

“You don’t have to,” Veronica said, folding her hands in the skirt of her dress. He looked at her face. While her eyes looked away from him, her cheeks flushed a little. “I know I’m not Lilly, so you don’t have to.”

An odd, heavy feeling of guilt swept over him that he couldn’t place. Wanting to stamp it out, he stood and held out his hand.

“Veronica Mars, wanna dance?”

“I- Sure,” She took his hand and they moved to an open patch on the dance floor that looked like it was painted with liquid gold.

“It’s been a while since I danced for real,” She admitted.

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you, but my mom made me take lessons,” He admitted. “Mind if I-” He gestured vaguely to her hands.

She nodded, so he lifted her hands and put them to his neck to rest on his shoulders. He put one hand on her shoulder, then let the other cup her waist as they swayed to the music.

“I hope I don’t step on your toes,” She said. “These heels are dangerous.”

“Me neither, munchkin.”

She made a face at him. “Hope rescinded.”

He chuckled and they moved. “Have you ever been to a wedding before?”

She shook her head. “Only child of two only children. Never had much cause to go before.”

“I’ve been alive for four of Aunt Abbi’s weddings, but only went to three,” He said. “Mom and Dad get invited to a ton, so I’ve been dragged to more than my fair share.”

“Maybe you took my fair share,” She joked and he laughed. He grabbed her hand, and spun her out. She laughed as he expertly (if he said so himself) spun her back in. “You really can dance.”

“Why, Miss Mars, are you accusing me of being mendacious?”

“Nice word,” She said as the song faded away. They stepped away from each other. “And I would _never,_ Mr. Echolls.” He rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh, stopping suddenly as the next song picked up, and harmonizing men dominated the air. “I love this song!”

Not needing other prompting, he put his hands on her waist again, and they moved tighter in on each other, just enough space for air between them.

“What song is this?”

“‘How Deep Is Your Love’ by the Bee Gees,” She said obviously. He heard it as the chorus started to play.

_How deep is your love_

_I really need to learn_

_Cause we’re living in a world of fools_

“My dad pretends not to, but he loves this song,” She explained. “He only listens to the 70s station on the radio.”

“Aaron only likes to listen to the celebrity news prattle,” Logan said, adjusting his hand on her dress. It was softer than it looked. Sometimes, Lilly wore a scratchy fabric, and it irritated his skin as they made out against each other. But this was nice. “See if he’s mentioned.”

“That’s got to be weird,” She said. “To hear about your parents on the news.”

Logan shrugged, “It’s the way it is.”

“I find it weird,” She said. At the confused look on his face, she clarified, “Not your dad, my dad. Ever since he won the election, he does all these local news interviews. It’s weird, because he doesn’t seem like he’s really my dad on there, you know?”

This, he understood to his core. The Aaron Echolls everyone saw, loved and adored for decades, was not the man who came home and beat him when he misbehaved. He wondered if all his fans would still love him if they knew what he did.

Then again, his mom knew, and she still stayed.

“Logan?” Lightly, he felt a pressure at his shoulder. He looked back down at Veronica, and everything focused.

“Sorry,” He said. “Just enjoying the song.” He lied.

She didn’t seem to believe him, but she said, “Spin me again, that was fun.” He chuckled and honored her request, and she giggled as she came back in.

“C’mon, I’ll spin you.”

“No way.”

“Scared of getting dizzy?” She raised an eyebrow, challenging his ego.

Well, his ego was both powerful _and_ weak.

With a winning grin, Veronica spun Logan out. He threw out his hand grandly, like he was Fred Astaire, and she laughed again as the song faded away.

Just as he was about to say something mushy, to thank her for being a good sport during the hour-long ceremony and coming to the reception even though the food would have better service to lab rabbits, he couldn’t bring the words to come out.

Luckily, he didn’t have to, because the DJ started playing the “Cha-Cha Slide.”

“Did your mom take you to dance lessons for this too?” Veronica asked, a glint of mischief in her eye.

“Careful, Mars, or I’ll step on your toes next,” He warned, but she just laughed as the song called out more instructions. Deciding he could sacrifice his dignity, the two of them continued to dance.


	7. Searching for a new high, high as the sun, uncomfortably numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Logan get a ride from Keith after pulling up drunk to the Kane house.
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the flashbacks in Wrath of Con

Veronica Mars got into her father’s squad car, in the passenger seat. Logan wordlessly took the backseat. Normally, he’d sprawl across the entire area and take up space. But after witnessing the Kane family drama, the two of them were quiet, and trying to bunch up to not be seen. He sat against the passenger-side of the back, hands folded in his lap.

“I suppose I should be happy none of you were driving,” Keith said. “But I’m too busy being upset at how generally reckless you were being, Veronica.”

“I know, Dad,” She whispered. Her hangover stung the edges of her brain, making her feel like she was being scalp-massaged by a thousand bees. “I’m sorry.”

“How did you even get the alcohol?” He said. “Do I need to check the cabinet at home?”

“We got it from my house, sir,” Logan spoke up. “For... convenience, we don’t lock the liquor cabinet.”

Veronica stayed quiet, but she watched her father’s reaction. He seemed to mull it over, pursing his lips. She wished she was a lot better at reading him, and could know what he knew. 

“I won’t say anything to them this time, Logan,” He said after a pause. “In thanks to your foresight not to drive.”

“Thanks, Mr. Mars.”

Veronica turned around to look at Logan. He looked smaller than he normally was. Ever since he hit his growth spurt, he seemed larger than life. Plus, with his rich, famous parents, he seemed to love the attention at Neptune. But today he looked tiny, which was odd, especially for her to say. 

She wanted to ask him if he was okay, especially after being kinda used by Lilly after getting reamed by Jake and Celeste. 

At a stop light, Veronica unbuckled out of the seat and climbed to the backseat. Both Keith and Logan made noises of confusion, but she sat beside him. He moved his legs so she could move easier. 

“Sorry, dad,” She said once more as the car started up again. “The front made me dizzy.”

“That’s just the hangover, sweetie,” He said, sarcasm coloring his voice. She let out of a huff of breath in relief, that meant he was slowly getting less mad. “We won’t discuss this with your mother until I figure it out, deal?” 

“Deal,” She said. With a yawn, she leaned against Logan’s shoulder. Her father turned on the radio, the 70s station of course, and she whispered to Logan, “Are you okay?”

“My lips might be numb, but I can’t tell if that’s from the alcohol or the makeout session,” Logan said, drier than her mouth felt. She snickered. “But yeah, last night was fun.”

“Learned a lot,” She agreed.

Veronica looked up to see him wince out a laugh, “Yeah, might be best if we don’t talk about last night.”

“I’m surprised I remember it,” She said, and watched as they were about to miss the turn to go home. “Wait, Dad, we have to turn right to get back on PCH.”

“We’re taking Logan home.”

“I know this is a lot to ask, sir, but can I stay at your place for a bit?” He asked, his voice soft. “My mom has company and I promised I’d stay at the Kanes, but...”

Veronica watched her father’s body language in the front seat. He was facing away, but she could see tenseness in his eyes in the side mirror before they seemed to melt.

“Of course, Logan.”

Veronica turned back to her friend, and watched him exhale in relief. A Fleetwood Mac song drifted over the speakers, so her father turned it up.

“This could be like a sleepover,” She said, trying to be overly bright since Logan seemed down. “We could braid each other’s hair and paint our nails.”

“And puke out Grey Goose?” Her friend said with mock enthusiasm. Veronica laughed, the groaned at the strain it pulled on her head and stomach.

“Don’t prove me right,” He said, gently rubbing her shoulder as her father drove along the highway.

They sat in silence as the song continued to play.

“I hope you have teal polish, Mars,” Logan said, resting his head on top of hers. “I’m very much a summer.” 

She giggled, and through the haze of the champagne and vodka, concocted her plan to make him eat his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now. If I get inspired to write anymore chapters, I will certainly update this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr [@marsxecholls](https://marsxecholls.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for moments you'd like to see.


End file.
